Group Therapy
by WhisperedPromises.x
Summary: Bulma is insane. Gohan has an explosive temper. Chichi is bi-polar. Goku has abandonment issues and Vegeta lives in a world of make-believe. Where does this land them? In therapy of course.
1. You Want Us To Go Where?

_Hey guys, don't shoot me okay? I've come up with this story and I just couldn't wait to get it out there, if you know what I mean. I promise still to keep updating Gohan and Gonyhe and if I neglect it for any reason all my faithful readers have my permission to spam my inbox ^^. Anyway, I'm not really sure how this idea came about in my mind. I guess it was because I was watching a television show on therapy and I just thought, I wonder what would happen if the Z-Gang went to therapy then BHAM! It came to me. It doesn't take a lot to inspire me, usually I just leave the fics in my hard-drive until I can be bothered to publish them, but this time I just had to get them out._

_Anyway, consider this the first chapter of Group Therapy. _

_It's more of a trial process, if enough people like it, I will most certainly post more chapters. Also, if anybody has any idea's they are more than welcome. _

_Right, this is your author signing off, now please remember to review once you finish reading. Now onto the chapter ….. _

**Summary: **Bulma is insane. Gohan has an explosive temper. Chichi is bi-polar. Goku has abandonment issues and Vegeta lives in a world of make-believe. Where does this land them? In therapy of course.

* * *

Loud noises, flashing lights and mass destruction where a common occurrence at Capsule Corp, heck they where a common occurrence wherever the destructive due where around. Trunks Briefs and Son Goten as they where known by some. Brat and Kakabrat by others. Some even went as far as to call them Satanic Saiyan Spawn. At least Trunks had an excuse as to why he was so downright demonic - it was in his genes! Goten … not so lucky.

It was six months since the monster known as Kid Buu had finally left the Earth after being defeated by a large Spirit Bomb by none other than the demonic children's fathers - Son Goku and Vegeta Briefs. Since then, peace had reigned abundant. Of course, Mr Satan had went onto claim the glory for himself much to the chagrin of Vegeta who nobly volunteered to blast the glory stealer a new asshole, courtesy of a Gallic Gun to the derrière. Nice.

Today would be considered one of those peaceful days, the type of days where you just kicked back, relaxed and enjoyed everything that was good about life. That would be the right thing to do if you where elsewhere, but not if you were currently visiting the Dome shaped house. If you where unfortunate enough to visit this place, you would have either turned back or if you really had a backbone, you would have entered but immediately scurried off for a hiding place in fear of becoming a certain Saiyan Princes' punch bag or the dummy for a series of pranks.

"TRUNKS BRIEFS COME BACK HERE WITH THOSE COOKIES THIS INSTANT!" The voice of a certain blue haired genius echoed around the Capsule Corp compound.

Trunks Briefs, however was anything, but he was not suicidal. So, balancing the tray with the precious cookies on one hand he picked up the pace, intent on putting as much distance as possible between himself and the banshee- err his mother.

As Trunks rounded the corner of one of the many, hallways of Capsule Corp, his lifelong friend soon joined him in his escape. When a familiar man popped into existence, causing the two youngest demi-Saiyans to go crashing into afore-mentioned mans legs. With a grunt of surprise, Trunks Briefs precious cargo of cookies went flying into the air as he was crushed to his fathers enemy's legs. His best friend, - who also happened to be the son of the man he just crashed into - crashing into his back a few seconds later.

Goku though, barely noticed it. Expertly he caught the tray of cookies in one hand and in a blur of motion, he caught the cookies on the tray. However, the difference between Trunks and Goku was that Trunks knew how hot the tray of cookies were, so he had put a barrier of _ki _around his hands to prevent scalding. Goku didn't notice till the last moment and by the time his hands where burning red, he released the tray with a yelp and hoped all around the small hall. Knocking whatever tables, chairs and even the occasional plant pot that happened to be in his way. The two children looked at the ruined cookies with teary eyes, trying to salvage the unsalvageable.

"BRATS!"

"Ohmanohmanohmanohmanohan!" The two chibi's repeated in unison as they abandoned all attempts at salvaging the ruined cookies and looked frantically for a place to hide. Unfortunately for the two demi-Saiyans, all usable - and semi-usable- hiding places had been destroyed on Goku's one man pain rampage.

In the end, Goten resorted to standing in the middle of the hall with both hands covering his eyes in attempts to hide, whilst Trunks flew up to the ceiling and flattened himself against it. Seeing Goten standing there, covering his eyes, Trunks slapped a hand to his face.

"Pssstt. Goten! Pssstt!" He hissed, trying to get his friends attention, but desperately trying not to give away his hiding place at the same time.

Goten however felt no need to choose another more suitable hiding place because, as far as he was concerned if he couldn't see Vegeta, then he couldn't see him, right?

As Goku nursed a scolded hand with a childish pout, the Prince of all Saiyans chose this point to make a dramatic entrance. Of course, being Vegeta he could not settle for simply opening a door. The royal had to blast the door clean off of its hinges, causing a huge explosion and the door to go flying down the hallway, knocking Trunks off of the ceiling and taking poor Goku along for the ride.

Trunks fell from the ceiling squawking and frantically flapping his arms. In his surprise he had forgotten he possessed the coveted ability to fly. The heir to the Briefs fortune landed straight on top of the unsuspecting Goten who was still sure that his 'I-can't-see-you-you-can't-see-me' plan was a very smart one. The two young Super Saiyans then collapsed to the ground in a tumble of limbs, images of flying doors and fallings trunks' running around their heads.

Goku somehow found himself plastered to the side of the wayward door which was travelling down the hallway of Capsule Corp. His back was pressed against the piece of wood and in front of him he could see the front door open to reveal his eldest son and his new girlfriend - Videl Satan.

Even from this distance, Goku could see his sons face scrunch up in confusion as he watched the missile which was his father approach him at increasing speeds.

"Gohan-watch-out-Vegeta's-had-another-temper-tantrum!" Goku managed to shout out, remarkably in the one breath.

"KAKAROT!" Came the furious scream of a certain Saiyan Prince and before Goku knew what was happening, a well placed energy blast had been thrown at the door causing it to explode into thousands of tiny pieces. This action only caused Goku to go sailing faster down the hall, remarkably missing the open front door and instead barrelling straight through the wall as if it were paper.

Gohan stood up to his full height after hunching over to protect Videl from the flying shards of wood. A light blush stained Videl's cheeks, whilst Gohan's were practically on fire.

"Vegeta!" Gohan seethed, marching up the hallway and standing a few feet away from the Prince who was chuckling at the action unfolding in front of him.

"You could have hurt Videl!"

"Hurt? Videl?" Seemingly from nowhere, Chichi appeared, trusty skillet in hand as she bashed it repeatedly over the Saiyan Prince's head.

"How dare you -BANG- ever even think of -CLASH- hurting my Gohan's -SMASH- future wife -CLATTER- and the mother of my future grandbabies! -CLANK-" It took the combined strength of both Gohan and Videl to pull Chichi back from her unfortunate victim who was now unconscious on the deck as images raced round his head.

Remarkably, Cell had nothing on the Son Matrons strength. If only they'd known that when captain cockroach was threatening the Earth, things might have been different.

Gohan panted, tightening his hold on his mothers mid-section as she struggled furiously against the hold of her super strong son. She clawed at his forearms, kicked at his legs and head butted his nose in her attempts to escape. Heck, Kid Buu might have even had trouble with Chichi.

"Gohan grab her arms!"

"Vi, I'm trying!" Gohan whined as he attempted to pin his mothers arms to her sides.

It was at that point that Bulma Briefs finally caught up to all the havoc. The bowl she was cradling to her chest slipped out of her hands and smashed onto the tiled floor, spilling its unnatural looking contents.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE?!" Bulma demanded, quivering in rage as she surveyed the damage that had happened in the space of five minutes.

Down at the bottom end of the hallway, next to the front entrance, a huge Goku-shaped hole had been created just to the right of the front door and the perpetrator of the crime was hanging half through the hole. He looked up and met Bulma's glare sheepishly as it landed on him, trying unsuccessfully to brush the bits of door out of his spiky locks.

Unfortunately, it would be another week before Chichi eventually intervened and forcefully removed the splintered wood from her alien husbands hair.

Up at the other end of the hallway, there was no wall. Only a large hole in the wall where Bulma knew a door stood earlier in the day. Large cracks spread out from the hole, reaching the ceiling, floor and the other two walls.

The next to receive the looks Bulma was dishing out were Chichi, Gohan and Videl. The latter two were still trying to restrain the feisty older woman who was on a one woman mission to bash some sense into Vegeta. Chichi had now taken to gnawing on Gohan's arm as if it were a bone and Gohan was unsuccessfully trying to wrestle it out of her grip. All thoughts of saving Vegeta's life were soon out of his head as his own self-preservation instincts kicked in.

Bulma shook her head and glared down at her husband, who -lucky for him- was still lying knocked out on the deck. Unfortunately though, the short stature man was still a victim, even in his unconscious state. The demonic due were crouched down next to the poor sap, applying various shades of makeup onto his face, which remarkably still had a scowl on it. On his head sat a bright pink wig topped off with a bright blue bow which matched the bright blue eye shadow Trunks had just finished applying.

Goten was just finishing putting on the aluminous pink lipstick when Trunks broke out the camera, it was at that point that Vegeta's eyes fluttered open. Before the Saiyan Prince knew what had hit him, a bright flash temporally blinded him. This was followed by a gust of air accompanied by the tones of the boys screaming. "RUN AWAY!"

"What in the name of Vegeta?" Murmured Vegeta, groggily sitting up but he froze suddenly as he caught his reflection in a shard of glass laying on the floor.

The troll doll look-alike picked up the glass carefully and examined himself thoroughly, frowning slightly. Then his face went completely neutral. Bulma winced, knowing that expression. This was the calm before the storm and that was never good. A crunching sound a few moments later indicated that the glass in Vegeta's hand had crumbled but even the sharp shards of glass couldn't penetrate Vegeta's tough Saiyan skin.

Almost gingerly, Vegeta stood up and strutted away, acting like he wasn't made up to go out for a night on the town.

"Vegeta! Where are you going?" Bulma finally found her voice.

"Hunting." Vegeta smirked and stalked off toward where her son had ran away to a few moments prior.

"VEGETA! You can't kill Trunks!"

Vegeta however wasn't listening and continued on his path to kill the devil spawn, after all. The world would probably be a better - not to mention safer - place without them in it.

Not one for doing things simply, Vegeta turned and raised a glowing hand, blowing yet another hole into the crumbling walls of Capsule Corp. Bulma's mouth fell open as she struggled to form words. That man! Thoughts of bloody revenges flashed through her genius mind at a faster pace that she could keep track of. Her infamous temper was spiralling out of control, Bulma could feel it slipping.

A piece of plaster from the ceiling chose that moment to come loose and in the most rotten luck ever, land directly on Bulma's head. The blue haired beauty exhaled loudly, blowing the bangs away from her face. Count to ten, Bulma. She commanded herself, forcing herself to breathe slowly. In through your nose, out through your mouth.

A loud crashing sound a few moments later, followed by the squealing of two children which could easily be passed off as animals, indicated to Bulma that her merciless husband had found their child and his partner in crime.

"OHH! What does this button do?"

"NO GOTEN! MUMS BEEN WORKING ON THAT FOR WEEKS! DON'T TOUCH THE …."

BOOOM!

The full house shook.

"Button." Trunks finished lamely.

Bulma saw red, a loud popping sound ringing in her ears almost to indicate that she had snapped.

"THAT'S IT! FAMILY MEETING! NOW!" Bulma cried, her tone of voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Well, we'll see you later, eh Bulma. Have to drop Videl and that off home, you know?" Goku finished with a lame laugh.

Bulma's eyes were shooting fire. "Don't you dare. Get in there. Now!

Goku gulped and after tripping up over his own feet a few times ran into the safety of the dining room if only to escape Bulma's wrath for the briefest of moments. Videl, Gohan and Chichi were soon to follow, even the feisty Son Matriarch knew when and when not to speak up.

--

Everybody was assembled in the dining room. The long, mahogany table stretched down the centre of the room with twenty or so chairs lined up around about it.

Bulma was sitting at the head of the table with Goku sitting on the left of her about two chairs away. Although the Saiyan didn't fear much - apart from needles and his wives frying pan - he wasn't suicidal and if Bulma decided to blow her top again, he would undoubtedly be the one who she aimed it at. More than anything probably just for the fun of it.

Chichi sat directly on Goku's left, one hand on his knee which had began to shake - something he did when he was nervous and that Chichi hated - and the other drumming dangerously on the table top. She glared across at the two delinquents that sat across from her.

Both Son Goten and Trunks Briefs had suddenly fought something extremely interesting on the floor.

Vegeta saw no need to associate himself with others more than necessary so was standing in corner of the room, bathed in shadow and keeping out of sight like all good predators do. He'd took up his favoured stance - eyes closed, arms crossed and leaning the wall, giving off the badass persona. Well one didn't win the Worlds Most Dangerous Man Award seven years running for nothing. Heck, Pizza delivery boys were now terrified to approach the large dome-shaped house where legends told of a ferocious beast that prowled the halls and kept the beautiful Bulma Briefs hostage.

Many a brave man had tried to free Bulma from the monsters clutches, but like many before them they were lucky to make it past the front door without urinating themselves or passing out from fear. If, -miraculously that is - one did make it past the compounds gates they soon fell victim to the monster himself who didn't appreciate 'pathetic humans' trying to hit on 'his woman'. They were soon subjected to, in best case scenario, a six month hospital stay and about two years of therapy.

In worst case's, well, lets just say the bodies were never found.

Gohan and Videl sat on the completely opposite end of the table from Bulma, fearing for their own lives if they went any closer. The two were holding hands, with Videl's surprisingly tight grip almost cutting off the circulation to Gohan's hand. Was it just his luck that the girl he was with was so much like his mother it was scary?

"Hey, Gohan?" Videl whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. Bulma's a genius and scary when provoked, but I wouldn't necessary say she's evil. I think."

"For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better."

Gohan laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head in a typical Son like fashion.

Bulma cleared her throat and instantly all activity around the table ceased. Trunks and Goten stopped elbowing each other, Chichi stopped drumming her fingers on the table, Goku stopped twitching his leg and even Vegeta cranked open an eye lazily to look at his wife.

For poor Gohan though, if anything, Videl's grip on his hand only tightened.

"I've come to a decision, and I'm sure Chichi will agree with me here. We can't go on like this! Now I know we're not family, but we may as well be. Chichi and I are best friends and Goku and I have known each other since childhood. I'm Gohan's godmother and Goten and Trunks are practically joined at the hip. Also, Vegeta and Goku are the last of their kind, so that makes them almost like brothers."

This was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT?! WOMAN HAVE YOU LOST WHAT LITTLE MARBLES YOU HAVE LEFT? I am a Prince, an elite of a proud race and although Saiyan blood runs through Kakarot's blood, there is nothing Saiyan about him! How dare you associate my noble ancestry with that third class clown!"

Vegeta was standing to alert now, glaring at Bulma headedly.

"Oh hush up Veggie-head and hear me out, okay?"

Vegeta bared his fangs as a response.

"So I've decided, we'll all go to therapy classes."

The room was silent for a moment or two, before everybody started shouting out all at once.

"I refuse to partake in such nonsense."

"Hey Chi, is that not where they make crazy people lay on the couch and spill their guts?"

"What's ther-pay?"

"Therapy Goten. MOOOM!"

"Bulma, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I don't know about this …"

"I'm not even a part of this family, what's it got to do with me?"

Bulma let the chatter continue for a few more moments before whistling loudly to gain everybody's attention. The Saiyans in the vanity winced, glared at Bulma then went back to their conversations.

"QUIET!" Bulma roared. Instantly the chatter died down.

"Vegeta, you are part of this family and you will go or I will tell my mother to stop cooking for you and disable all of my cooking drones then start cooking myself. Yes Goku, that's the basis of therapy. Goten, therapy is where a professional helps you with any problems you may be experiencing. Chichi I think this will be very beneficial for everybody involved, we have to do something and this is the only thing I can think of at the moment. Gohan, where's your sense of adventure? Videl, I've already spoke to your father, he seems up for it and has even gone to the liberty of giving me his own personal therapists number and has offered to pay all the expenses. Guess he's finally starting to feel guilty for stealing the credit for Cell _and _Buu. Why that dirty, conniving, son-of- …"

"Bulma!" Chichi cut in sharply, stopping the bluette from cursing in front of their young sons.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Gohan repeated uncertainly.

Bulma's eyes narrowed at the oldest demi-Saiyan. "And why not?"

"Well …"

"Woman! I thought even your inferior mind would be able to work out why the brat's so worried. This shows once again why us Saiyans are superior to you humans."

"Spit it out Vegeta!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "We're aliens."

Bulma arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow at her husband and made circular motions with her hand, indicating she wanted him to explain more. Vegeta however, was in no mood to explain anything else today and retreated back to his space on the wall - arms crossed and glaring at anything that dared look in his direction.

"What he means Bulma is we've seen things that makes even the bloodiest wars in this planets history look like child play. We've fought those battles and came back stronger from them. We've even died fighting them. Our lives revolve around our unearthly powers and the dragon balls. How are we going to go to a therapist and be 'cured' if we can't even tell the truth? We'll be lying left right and centre." Gohan pointed out.

Bulma shrugged, her decision was made and after she made up her mind there was no changing it. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, we're going. End of discussion. Do you agree Chi? Videl?"

Chichi's eyes narrowed at her husband who was making slow movements toward the window in attempts to escape. "Oh, I more than agree Bulma. Let's see if we can get our husbands under control yet."

Videl nodded enthusiastically, a little afraid to disagree. "Sure Bulma. Sounds like, fun?"

As the women broke out in maniacal laughter that could make even Kid Buu cringe in terror, the three adult Saiyans stared at each other warily. Just what had they gotten themselves into when they became associated with the women in their lives?

Goten and Trunks were oblivious to the drama going on around them. Instead, they were planning their next major prank on Veggie-head. They had realised that make-up and wigs weren't really the best props to use because they could be easily removed. Hair dye on the other hand? The demonic duo sniggered, flashing each other a smirk before Trunks quickly stashed the plans away in his _gi. _

This could be … fun?

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **So what do you think? Good/okay/terrible?


	2. The First Day

**Group Therapy.**

Chapter Two.

The First Day.

* * *

"I still can't believe that woman is so insistent on attending this frivolous affair," Vegeta muttered darkly from his place leaning up against the wall. His fingers were drumming idly on each bicep as he took up his classic pose with both arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed.

"I know how you feel, Chichi says she'd stop cooking for me if I didn't go." Goku whined, standing next to the Saiyan and attempting to strum up conversation with the temperamental Saiyan.

Vegeta snorted distastefully. "Is that all your third-class brain can process : when the next meal is going to be?"

Goku opened his mouth to reply but found Vegeta was already taking long strides away from him. He pouted and then followed the none-too-happy Saiyan Prince.

Chichi smiled softly down at her son, attempting to fix his hair into a less-alien style but just proceeded in making it look a hell-of-a-lot worse. Grimacing, she settled for just patting him on the head but then turned to glare at both him and Trunks together as if a thought had just occurred to her.

"Ok you two, listen up. Infact, this goes for all of you. Goku, Vegeta, over here." Goku was at her side instantly, not wanting to be a victim of the frying pan which Chichi always seemed to have on her person.

"Do not order me around harpy." Vegeta spat but walked over anyways, deciding that he didn't want to put up with Bulma's screeching, today of all days.

"As I was saying. There cannot be any talk of Saiyans, _ki, _aliens, life or death battles, the dragon balls, Namek and above all Cell … am I making myself clear?"

"So basically you're telling us that we cannot talk about our personal lives or experiences at all - even though these are the main things that have made us so fucked up?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

"We are not fucked up Vegeta." Bulma hissed, her cerulean blue eyes narrowing in warning at her alien husband. "Now, promise me something. That there will be no intimidation, no threatening and for the love of Kami no unexplainable deaths."

Vegeta shrugged. "Woman. I cannot promise that. Injures, maybe. Threats, most likely. Intimidation, obviously."

"Gosh Videl. I sure hope this isn't a bad idea, I mean what if something slips out about what happened in the past battles." Gohan asked worriedly, looking at his father pointedly who was attempting to sneak out the door without Chichi noticing, more than likely to go train.

"Have a little faith in them Gohan. They'll do great."

Suddenly a barking laugh cut through the relative silence of the room, causing all its occupants to whirl round and look at the source of the noise which, remarkably, was actually Vegeta. The small man was leaning against the wall for support, his full frame shaking with laughter as the tears streamed down his face. His full body shaking was causing the walls to shake and the many diplomas' that decorated the walls of the waiting room, to shake dangerously on their hooks or even fall to the ground.

"What is it Vegeta?" Gohan asked, curious to what could possibly have the Saiyan in such an uproar.

"H-h-his name! It's … it's … it's Dr. _Hugh Jass_!" Vegeta managed to splutter out before exploding into peals of laughter once more.

There was a loud bang as Bulma fell off her chair, squealing with laughter and clutching her sides as she rolled about on the floor in peals of laughter. Videl joined in the laughter, the tears streaming freely down her face as she clutched onto her boyfriend for support. The girls aforementioned boyfriend was attempting to hide his laughter behind his hand but after attending Orange Star high school with teenagers his age who would find such things as this hilarious, he soon succumbed to the laughter, leaning over the chair to hold his abdomen as the laughs kept coming.

Goku, clueless as ever simply stretched one arm around the back of his head, scratching the nape of his neck in a familiar habit that usually indicted how clueless he truly was at that moment in time. Chichi ever the lady, took out a handkerchief from her purse and began to politely giggle not yet noticing Gohan's state of hysteria.

Trunks slid off his seat, bracing himself on the coffee table as the laughs shook his body. Goten remained as innocently clueless as his father. He turned round to his lifelong best friend and cast him a helpless look. Trunks recovered from his stupor long enough to explain to Goten what everybody was laughing at so much, then went onto laugh even more.

Far from being amused, Goten just looked more confused than ever.

"Momma. Why does that man have a name that says he's got a big bum?"

Chichi stopped laughing instantly, turning to appraise her son with wide eyes. "WAAAAHHH! My innocent baby boy's corrupted!" She wailed, tears springing from her eyes like a waterfall.

* * *

Dr. Hugh Jass straightened his tie and adjusted his spectacles on his nose. Gripping the black briefcase in his left hand in an almost death grip, he cleared his throat a few times before pushing open the private door that lead to own office.

After discarding his blazer on the coat rack conveniently located in the corner of the finely furbished office, he flopped down on his seat, placing his briefcase upon the deck and popping it open moments later. After rummaging around in his briefcase for a few moments, the physiatrist finally located what he was searching for: the notes for his new case.

A strangled sort of sound escaped his throat as the name on the top of the paper he was reaching finally reached his brain.

_THE BRIEFS?"_

In his haste, he knocked the briefcase flying off of the table, sending its contents in all directions. Scrambling across the desk, Dr. Hugh Jass frantically pressed the button on his intercom.

"GINA! GINA!" He all but screamed down the small machine.

Instantly her face appeared in a hologram above the silver, circular machine. She was a pretty girl in her own right, with large, bright green eyes that seemed to miss nothing and long hair which fell down to her mid back. It was a navy blue hue, so dark that it could be mistaken for black. The teenage girl had a sort of childhood innocence that still lingered about her, of course that was based only on looks. When one started to speak to the girl they would find to their horror that the girl had a past time which gotten her referred to Dr. Jass in the first place (along with a few incidents involving West City's police force).

'_Good morning Doctor. What can I help you with?'_

"Gina, is it today that the Briefs are here?" He asked, almost dreading the answer.

'_Yes sir, I left the details in your briefcase did you not get them? Oh, and they're already here, have been for about twenty minutes now.' _

"Yes Gina I got th- WHAT? They're already here?" He gasped.

'_Ye-,' _The Doctor cut the connection, instead focussing on attempting to gather up all of the papers that were scattered around his office.

It was not a good thing to keep such a wealthy woman as Bulma Briefs waiting. That woman was the most wealthiest in the world, even wealthier than Hercule Satan - and that was saying something! Added to the fact that she was terrifyingly intelligent and mind-blowingly beautiful, she did no make a good woman keep waiting. Heck, he was lucky that she had decided to grace him with her presence at all. After all, the Briefs were a pretty illusive family, only being seen at one or two social events a year at best.

Invites to her private parties were practically impossible to get a hold of and were reserved solely for her closest friends -the members of the Earth's Special Forces- and those who had more money than they knew what to do with -Hercule Satan and other snotty diplomats.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" The good doctor mumbled, finally gathering up his case notes and placing them in a neat pile on his desk. Cursing his own idiocy, he cleared his throat, straightened his tie and took a step into his waiting room to appraise his newest patients.

Instead of the normal type of awkward silence that was usually associated with the waiting room of a psychiatrist, the room's foundations were literally shaking as the cluster of strange looking people guffawed loudly.

The poor doctor stood with his mouth almost reaching the floor, hardly believing the sight he was taking in. At least three quarters of his prized diploma's had fell off of their reverend places on the wall and had crashed to the floor. The cause of this was clear - there was a small, yet rather muscled looking man leaning against the wall, literally vibrating with laughter. Two teenagers were grasping each other for support as they too howled with laughter and just next to them a young, lavender-haired boy was banging his head repeatedly off of a table. Oddly enough it looked like the coffee table had suffered more damage than the hysterical boy.

Close to the exit, a black haired woman was grasping a rather tall looking mans' ear with one hand and had the other arm wrapped firmly around a miniature carbon copy of the aforementioned man. She was weeping rather loudly about how her baby had become a 'delinquent' and it was all that 'devil Trunks' fault!'

Her two victims merely looked around uncomfortably, although the older one was shooting a particularly hungry looking look toward his fish tank.

It was then that his eyes fell on the last and most recognizable member of the small party. Of course any woman with cerulean blue eyes and hair would stand out on planet Earth, but it was for her great genius and mechanical skills that Bulma Briefs was known best. Of course nobody had seen her in this condition before - rolling on the floor squealing and clutching her sides as if she would fall apart if she let go.

The doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably, hoping to catch everybody's attention but to no avail. There wasn't even a pause in Mrs. Briefs laughing.

"Excuse me, Ms. Briefs?" The doctor tried unsuccessfully. _"EXCUSE ME?" _

This time it seemed to have an effect because the black haired woman scolding the man and child in the corner of the room looked up and let out a quiet gasp upon seeing him. No doubt just realizing he was here.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" She yelled and suddenly there was no more laughter from the small party, well apart from the shaking man leaning against the wall who was still trying unsuccessfully to quell his giggles.

Doctor Hugh made a mental note to ask what was so dang funny later on in the private interviews.

"Err yes." Dr. Jass cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm Dr. Hugh Jass and I'll be your psychiatrist for the foreseeable future. I feel obliged to tell you that anything you tell me in confidence is exactly that, private. I give you my word that it will not go any further than this."

After composing herself, Bulma leapt up to shake the man's hand, although her cheeks were still a bright pink from laughing. Upon shaking the heiress's hand, the doctor couldn't help but squeeze a little tighter. After all, it wasn't everyday you got to shake hands with one of the most beautiful women on the planet, was it? However, he immediately released the wealthy woman's hand when he heard a low growling sound coming from somewhere in the room.

"Oh." He blinked. "I apologize for that, I'll have to go tell Gina to quieten down her dog. However, please have a seat while I go collect my notepad. As this is such a big group, we'll have to do the group evaluation out here, then I'll take smaller groups into my office and began working on smaller issues."

"Oh, and here I thought we got to lie on couches and spill our guts out from the very beginning." Vegeta said snidely.

"Eh no. That's not what therapy's about, be back in a minute." Dr. Jass mumbled, excusing himself and heading toward his room.

* * *

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed lowly, knowing her husbands alien hearing would be able to pick up her low tone.

Aforementioned husband turned to his wife and shrugged lazily. "Yes?"

"What do you mean, yes!" Bulma exploded. "You just growled at that poor man! Was there any need? Really?"

"Yes woman, I believe you'll find there was. No cretin should touch the hand of the mate of the Prince Of All Saiyans."

"Oh can it Princey! You've been playing your almighty, I am the Prince of All Saiyans card for years now. It didn't work then, and it sure as hell wont work now! So sit your royal ass down and behave or I'm telling my mother to take a break from cooking for the next three weeks …"

"You don't mean?"

"Yes Vegeta, I'll be doing the cooking."

"You can't blackmail me … I - grr" It was at this point that the arguing couple realized that they had an audience. Said audience wasn't the Son family, who were so used to their arguments that they considered it odd if the couple _weren't _arguing.

It was Dr. Hugh Jass.

"Oh sorry." Bulma apologized.

"No don't apologize, this is fascinating, finding out what the dynamics of the family are, is defiantly a good help in sorting out the problems." Dr. Hugh said rather excitedly.

He went to sit down on the plush seats, but no sooner had his butt touched the seat than he leapt back up again, squealing and clutching his bottom.

"Trunks, Goten!" Bulma hissed toward the two sniggering children who were so obviously the culprits of the prank that it was laughable.

After a few awkward minutes, the doctor leaned down and picked up the offending pin. "Oh, how did that get there."

Bulma coughed awkwardly, turning toward the doctor with an extended hand. She smiled with genuine gratitude. "Thank you for doing this Doctor."

"It's no problem Mrs. Briefs. Why don't we get to know everybody a bit better?"

It was at that point that Goku managed to escape from his wife's grip and rushed over to the doctor's side with an extended hand. He grasped Dr. Jass's hand in an iron grip and began shaking it repeatedly.

"HEY DOC! I'm Son Goku, but you can call me Goku, everybody else does, except Vegeta, he calls me Kakarot. It's nice to meet you! I don't know what this psyco-trist things supposed to do, but a don't have a choice, Chichi said she wouldn't cook for me if I didn't."

_No boundaries or idea of personal space what so ever. Seems too cheery, is he hiding things?_

"GOKU BEHAVE!" The black-haired woman from across the room yelled, causing the grown man to stop vibrating where he stood.

_Anger issues. Dominant personality. _

Chichi approached the Doctor and extended her hand in polite greeting. "I'm Son Chichi and this is my husband Goku and our two sons, Gohan and Goten and … - GOTEN STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

With that she stormed away to chase the young, black haired boy, who was attempting to start a fire with his purple haired accomplice to the chair his older brother was sitting on.

_Control issues - doesn't let older, adult son introduce himself. Issues with letting go? Also, possibility of bi-polar personality._

"I'm Son Gohan." A polite voice spoke up from the other end of the room, by the seats. Dr. Jass looked up and met the eyes of the older boy who had spoke. Immediately the boy looked away. The doctor frowned.

_Self confidence issues - brought on by an overbearing mother?_

He shifted his body slightly, letting Dr. Hugh Jass see just who he was sitting beside and gripping their hand in a death grip. It was _Videl Satan? _The doctor gulped rather loudly. Who didn't know who Videl was? Her father was the man who saved the world from Cell and more recently Buu! Oh man, this was possibly the most high profile case he'd ever undertook. Yes, he was screwed.

"Videl Satan." She introduced with a smile, then turned to glare at the littlest Son.

_Very protective over boyfriend._

Dr. Hugh Jass then noticed how tightly Gohan was gripping Videl's hand, he frowned slightly, scribbling down more notes.

_Refuses to let go of girlfriends hand, tight grip to stop her from moving. Issues with people leaving him?_

He then turned to the last person in the room and lifted an eyebrow expectantly. However, he wasn't expecting a sneer in return and for the flame-haired man to turn his back completely to him.

_Narcissistic tendencies. _

"Vegeta!" Growled Bulma.

"Quiet woman!"

_Odd relationship, no respect toward wife?_

"Em, I have to know your name, sir. I have to have it for the records."

"The Prince Of All Saiyans does not associate himself with such lowly humans."

Chichi, who was still scolding her youngest son, whirled round upon hearing the taboo word being spoken in the presence of the doctor. They had only been introduced to the doctor and already Vegeta had broken one of the rules. Damn, tailless ape.

"The Prince Of All Saiyans?" The good doctor echoed, clearly confused.

"Did I stutter?" Vegeta asked darkly.

Bulma's eyes flashed dangerously in Vegeta's direction, but far from being intimidated, the saiyan prince simply sniggered in response.

"This is my husband Vegeta. Please excuse him, he likes to think of himself as royalty." Bulma smiled, though the smile didn't quite meet her eyes.

_Lives in a world of make believe. Shows no clear distinction between the real world and his imagination._

The doctor decided to move on.

"Ok, now where should we start?" A fairly innocent question for the doctor to ask. However, it was safe to say he was not expecting it when every finger in the room turned to point toward the flame-haired man leaning against the wall.

The flame-haired mans' finger of accusation was pointing toward Chichi, who was growing angrier by the second.

"You dirty Saiyan!" Chichi screeched, suddenly very aware that about half a dozen pairs of eyes were now glaring into her. She blushed crimson, attempting to bury herself in her young sons clothes.

"Excuse me, what's a Saiyan?" Dr. Hugh Jass questioned, feeling like he was the only one left out of a joke. That was the second time that strange word had been mentioned in the space of five minutes, there had to be something he was missing out on.

"Eh … well … you see, it's a pet name .. yeah a pet name! It's what I call Vegeta." Chichi recovered, looking pretty proud of herself.

"You give your friends husband a pet name? Hmmm, interesting."

"Achh, no! It's my husbands pet name!"

"So you give your husband, and your friends husband the same pet name. Very interesting."

"I .. em … can we just move on!"

Blinking, the doctor nodded and flipped over to a new page of notes. That made five by now. Balancing his pen on his notebook, he turned toward Vegeta who had yet to move from his space at the wall.

"When I asked where to begin, why did everybody point to you Vegeta?"

"Because they hate me." Vegeta said simply, voice void of all emotion.

"Oh hush up Vegeta, we don't hate you! You just have some issues." Bulma added.

"Speak for yourself." Chichi snorted.

The doctor cleared his throat uncomfortably, carrying on like he hadn't heard the Son matron speak. "So Bulma, since Vegeta is your husband, you will have spent more time with him than most. What would you say his problems are."

"Well …" Bulma began.

"Oh here we go." Vegeta muttered, settling himself against the wall.

* * *

Doctor Hugh Jass would be the first to admit that he had heard quite a few stories about the illustrious Bulma Briefs and her elite group of family and friends - more importantly her intimidating husband. Or more affectionately dubbed by the media, the Capsule Corp. Maniac. This was due to his recent escapades over the last several years in which, journalists especially, had found themselves on the receiving end of a kick, punch, or in some cases a deadly beam of light -those reports had yet to confirmed- and had wound up in hospital for the best part of a year afterwards and then therapy for three years after that.

Also on the Capsule Corp. Maniacs list of previous victims included: numerous pizza delivery boys, marketing salesmen, paper boys and even the odd Girl Scout. According to rumours, the poor girl scout had failed to deliver the cookies on the day she had promised, instead delivering the sugary goods a day late.

_Biiiiiiiiiig mistake. _

Did he make a mistake in accepting such an illustrious case as the Briefs? He was certainly beginning to think so as he stared around the room, taking in everybody individually and waiting for Bulma to explain more about her rather dangerous looking husband.

Bulma Briefs cleared her throat in a manner like she would do as if she were addressing the press. "Well my husband is a _nice _man when he wants to be. He is intelligent, dedicated and loyal."

Dr. Jass heard a snort from the other end of the room. He glanced up in time to see Chichi role her eyes.

Quirking a brow in response, he scribbled down a few notes. '_Son Chichi: possible animosity toward Vegeta?_

"Sorry Mrs. Briefs, please continue."

"As I was saying, however my husband is also the most stubborn, rude, bad-tempered, egotistical, arrogant, cocky, insensitive, power-hungry man out there. He's a total jerk! Always out training to become the strongest and never as time for me or even his son! He never as much as changed Trunks diaper when he was younger! And then at the World Martial Arts Tournament he …"

Upon seeing where Bulma's rant was going, Gohan wisely chose to step in. "BULMA! That's enough don't you think?"

The blue-haired genius blinked suddenly, upon realizing where she was and _whom _she was talking to decided to quieten down. She cast the physiatrist a rather sheepish look before offering an apologetic smile. Although, Bulma's eyes did bulge a little as she saw the good doctors page worth of notes.

"So Vegeta, by training to be the strongest, I assume that you are a martial artist. Is that correct?

"Hn."

The doctor quirked an eyebrow. '_Communication issues? Emotionally withdrawn, possible depression?'_

"What got you in to martial arts to begin with?"

Gohan's eyes widened and a surge of panic spread through his body. He could see where this was going, Vegeta would reveal it all; that they were aliens, they had defeated Cell, Buu and every other threat the planet had faced in the last three and a half decades and they would all end up on a cold dissection table, being prodded at by scientists in white suits. Then to top it all off, he'd never get into university.

Unconsciously his grip had been getting tighter and tighter on his poor girlfriends hand. He hadn't noticed it until Videl was practically pounding on his chest for him to realise her. The oldest demi-saiyan did so with a sheepish grin whilst rubbing his chest.

Sometimes Videl reminded him of his mother.

"Stupid Saiyan." He heard his girlfriend mutter.

Oh yes, just like his mother.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo, finally an update. Just to clarify, this isn't a story which I will be updating regularly. It's one which I will be uploading when I can, merely because I love the concept of the story, I'll try and update as much as I can, but no promises. Thanks anyways, tell me what you think! x


End file.
